Toyota GT-One (TS020) '98
This article is about the 1998 race car. For the 1999 version, see here, or for the road car, see here. |engine = R36V |torque = |power = 672 BHP |displacement = 3600 cc |length = 4840 mm |width = 2000 mm |height = 1125 mm |speed = 3.8 seconds |distance = 11 seconds |topspeed = |0-60 = 3.8 seconds |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Toyota GT-ONE (TS020) '98 is a Race car produced by Toyota. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2. The car appears to be the #27 (chassis number LM805), driven by Ukyo Katayama, Toshio Suzuki, and Keiichi Tsuchiya, who finished the 1998 24 Hours of Le Mans in 9th place overall. In-game description This description is taken from the NTSC version of Gran Turismo 2: When Toyota announced its plans to enter the 1998Miswritten as 1997 in-game. Le Mans 24-hour auto race, it turned to its TS020 to achieve victory. This car, driven by Ove Anderson and the rest of Toyota Team Europe, had what could be considered the ultimate GT body, housing a twin-turbo V8 power unit previously used in Group C cars. in 1998, the TS020 came ever so close to the miracle of a debut win at Le Mans. The TS020 evolved even further for its second Le Mans challenge in 1999Miswritten as 1998 in-game. The carbon fiber composite body was modified for 1999. More vents were added to the front fenders, the rear fender louvers were eliminated. The tire size was reduced from 19 to 18 inches due to a change in regulations, and the ABS was eliminated. The 3.6-liter twin-turbo model R36V V8 engine used in 1998 was also modified, and the named changed to the R36V-R, boosting maximum output to over 600 BHP and the maximum torque to 470 lb-ft. The sequential 6-speed semi-automatic transmission also features a mechanical shift lever as requested by regulations. The clutch is a 4-plate unit made of carbon material. The monocoque chassis is made of carbon fiber composite and features push-rod double-wishbone suspension and carbon fiber ventilated disc brakes with 6-piston AP calipers. Vehicle weight is under 2,000 lbs. In the 1999 Le Mans finals, two of three cars retired, but the third, driven by Japanese drivers Kei'ichi Tsuchiya, Ukyo Katayama, and Toshio Suzuki, went on to place a respectable second. Acquisition GT2 This car can be won by winning the Gran Turismo World League. It has a chance of 1/4 (25% of probability) to come as a prize car. Trivia *The participation of this car in the 1998 24 Hours of Le Mans is mentioned in the GT5 and GT6's description of the Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TS020) '99. Pictures Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TS020) '98 Exxon Superflo.JPG|The Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TS020) '98 in the NTSC-U version of the game. Due to the non-existence of Esso in the United States, all the references to Esso Ultron are changed to Exxon Superflo. Notes Category:MR Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Toyota Race Cars Category:1990s race cars Category:LMP Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:FIA GT1 Cars Category:Cars with regional differences